


Strange Things (at the Harrington’s)

by free_ghost_hugs_for_all_good_bois



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: AU where Hopper doesn’t die, AU where billy doesn’t die, Multi, Seasons 1 & 2 compliant, dont shoot me, sorry if I spoiled it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/free_ghost_hugs_for_all_good_bois/pseuds/free_ghost_hugs_for_all_good_bois
Summary: The gang ends up at Steve’s house one late night, which ends up being over a week.





	Strange Things (at the Harrington’s)

A loud knock came from the large mahogany door of the Harrington mansion, echoing through the halls of the almost empty home.

Steve was having ‘a thing.’ Steve’s ‘things’ were when he became suddenly depressed for a short period of time for seemingly no reason at all.

It was 9:30 pm*, his beer was flat, his ash tray was full, and the late night shows were just starting to come on.

Thus, Steve got up almost excitedly to answer the door at 9:31 pm.

But his ‘excitement’ quickly fled when he opened the door, and was met with the face of none other than Billy Hargrove.

His distaste turned to slight surprise when Billy dragged Jonathan into the door frame by the shoulder of his faded denim jacket. The other boy looked confused, embarrassed, a little shocked and a little scared.

”What do you want?” Steve leaned against the hinges of the larger-than-most door.

Billy had a wild look in his eyes, like a desperately hungry carnivore who had been denied food for too long.

He gave a low chuckle, looking up at the sky, before looking back down and grinning deviously at Steve.

With one hand, he stuck a cigarette in his mouth, lit it with a lighter and sucked in a deep hit.

He leaned in close to Steve’s face and blew his smoke right into Steve’s face.

Steve didn’t even cough.

Billy looked at Jonathan one last time before bringing his gaze back to Steve.

”The three of us are gonna have a little fun, yeah?” Is what he said before shouldering his way into the house, dragging Jonathan’s body half-assedly behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> *2130  
> Notes:  
> Hiya, I know this is short. Just a quick introduction while I start writing up some bigger chapters! Please wait patiently!


End file.
